


Journal of the Sole Survivor

by AriaGrill



Series: Daughters of the Fallout [1]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: F/M, Journal, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:54:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 2,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21641290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriaGrill/pseuds/AriaGrill
Summary: The story of the Sole Survivor, Dawn Shepard, and her personal account of it.Journey with her as she ventures through the Commonwealth on her search to save her son, and look for her husbands killer, and making new friends and helping make the world a better place along the way.
Relationships: Female Sole Survivor/Sole Survivor's Spouse
Series: Daughters of the Fallout [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1537492





	1. Entry 0001 - October 23rd, 2287

I've been asleep in cryo for 200 years... Nick was murdered, the bombs fell and the world is fucking dead, Shaun was kidnapped by some weird fucks in hazmat suits and a bald guy with this ugly scar on his face. The same man who killed Nick. Oh god, Nick. It’s my fault we even moved out here to Boston in the first place. There are cockroaches the size of a fucking dog in the vault and outside it. I'm heading to Concord in the morning to look for people to help in finding Shaun as Codsworth suggested. Of all the things to survive, it's the robot butler, and he seems so out of it I don’t think he can be any help to me.

I'll be using this journal to keep track of leads and people I meet. If anything I record here helps my memory, or helping find Shaun, it will be worth it.


	2. Entry 0002 - October 24th, 2287

I spent the night in the chard and moldy remains of the bedroom of my home. It was the first night I spent alone in years, and the first time in months it was silent. Who knew I'd ever miss being woken up in the middle of the night by a screaming infant, or husbands PTSD nightmares? It sounds so sick that I miss the sound of their pain, but at least it was a sign they were alive, alive and I knew where they were when they needed me. Shaun needs me, and I can’t hear him. I need to look for him.

While I was looking for things to gather on the walk to Concord, I found an old bunker behind one of the houses, which had enough supplies in it that should get me there. Hopefully.

I found a dog near Red Rocket on my way to town. He seems well trained, and is a good dog. A beautiful german shepard. This old Red Rocket looks like it was someones home at one point after the bombs fell, but it doesn't seem like it's been used in a long time. Perhaps the owner of the dog lived here. It couldn't have been to long ago, as there are some pretty valuable items here that would've been scavenged had it been long ago. I'm waiting up here until the radiation storm passes. A rad storm, how the hell is that a thing?


	3. Entry 0003 - October 25th, 2287

I never killed anyone, when I was working as a consultant with Nick, I didn’t even really get to carry a gun. I owned a couple, and I’ve shot it before, but I never turned it on a human being. I killed half a dozen people today. I feel sick, like I’m going to pass out had it not been for a man who was calling out to help to me.

I met a group of settlers at the old state building. I saved them from the raiders attacking the building, and this... thing was also attacking. It was like a giant lizard, but it was huge, and it had claws and teeth. One of them, an old lady called it a deathclaw. She also said the dogs name was dogmeat, but he isn’t her dog. I wonder who he belongs to.

When we got back to Sanctuary, I’m going to help rebuild it. They just the needed things like water, food, beds, and defense, for now.


	4. Entry 0004 - October 28th, 2287

Tenpines Bluff joined the Minutemen after I helped them out, and when I got back home, Preston, the man I met in Concord, made me the general of the Minutemen. He was the last of them, and he really thinks I can rebuild it and unite the commonwealth. From what I've seen in the last few days here, the world needs to be a better place for Shaun to grow up in. But really, me leading an entire army? A woman he just met? I don’t know if I’m the best person. I just want my family back.


	5. Entry 0005 - October 28th, 2287

I've made my way through what was essentially a war zone. There were these... things. Giant, muscular green men with these hideous dogs that was entirely muscle.. One of the men was even a suicide bomber carrying a min-nuke. 

When I entered a town called Goodneighbor, I was shaken down by a man who threatened to kill me. After which, a man who claimed to be the mayor of the town stabbed him twice. He's said a ghoul, but he doesn't look like the others around here, which is strange. Apparently the radiation burned them, and their noses and ears off, all except for this guy.

I've only been up for a few hours, and I'm already exhausted. I went to a shop where there was another ghoul by the name of Daisy. She said she was 270 years old, and there was another 'pre-war ghoul' at the hotel. I'll rest up and see if I can talk to him in the morning.


	6. Entry 0006 - October 29th, 2287

The pre-ghoul at the hotel was the man who signed me up for Vault Tec. He worked for them for 20 years until the bombs fell, and he had no idea what they were planning on doing to us. He was alone and without a real home for the last 200 years, so I give him a home in Sanctuary, where he can have some semblance of normal familiarity.

I went to a place called The Memory Den. I was able to relive... Nick dying. I just wanted to see him one more time, but not like that. The women who ran it gave me a lead, though, for finding the person who killed him and took Shaun. A detective called Nick Valentine who lives in Diamond City. I have a few jobs that can help me to earn caps in order to buy stimpacks and food, as well as make enough to hire the detective to find Shaun and the people who took him and killed my husband.

More and more in this town I'm hearing about synths and this place called the institute. There was a man who was apparently one of these synths who was gunned down. The watchmen said he was replaced by a look alike, the synth.

On my way to Diamond City, I went into a fight club in the Commons, and recruited a young woman named Cait. From what I heard, she's a drug addict. I fought her in the arena and won, and when I did, she wanted me to kill her. I didn't, obviously, but I do need to keep an eye on her if we're gonna be traveling together.


	8. Entry 0007 - October 30th, 2287

I finally made it to Diamond City. On my way here, I came in the middle of a firefight between those giant green men and the residents of the city.

When I came to the gate, I learned that Diamond City is attucally Fenway Park. I suppose it's a better place than any to turn into a settlement. I'm going to speak with a reporter who wants to interview me. Says that looking for Shaun is a good story.

The reporters name is Piper, and she also joined me for my search. I went to look for the detective, and his secretary said he went missing investigating a kidnapped girl. I'm going to the commons to look for him. Even though I have people to back me up when I find Shauns kidnapper and Nicks murderer, I still need someone to track him down. He knows what he’s doing, and people can’t speak better of how he is.


	9. Entry 0008 - October 31th, 2287

It's Halloween, my favorite holiday. I was hoping it would be Shauns too when he got old enough. The day the bombs fell, which in reality was 200 years ago, but only a week to me, Nick and I were going to carve pumpkins with Shaun, then Nick and I were going to watch old horror movies like we always did when we had to work on Halloween. Now, even if any old movie did survive, my life is a horror movie, and I don't want to see it relieved on screen.

The Detective, I thought it was a coincidence that his name was Nick Valentine, but… He’s my Nick. At least, he has his memories up to the brain scan, so he doesn’t remember me and Nick being a couple, or Nate dying and Nick being the one to raise Shaun, none of it. This is going to be hard on both of us, but he agreed to help because it’s me. I have so much to tell him...

Piper, who came with me said he's the best in the commonwealth, and he's the best chance of finding my son. If he’s anything like the real Nick, there is a good chance of finding him. ‘Nick’ is some kind of robot. It seems to be a highly sensitive subject, because when I asked him about it, he became very defensive. I'm heading back to Diamond City with him and Piper now.

Another point of note, is that the vault where Nick Valentine was being held captive, was another experiment by Vault Tec. People of high class mixed with common folk, all cramped together in single living spaces, with the overseer being a random person who has no leadership experience and they hoped for an anarchist of sorts. this can't be a coincidence.

  
  



	10. Entry 0009 - November 2nd, 2287

I spent the night at an inn called The Dugout Inn, where I met a man who's a hired goon who hired me for a job.I'll look into it once everything is over

After talking with Nick, we got a lead about a man named Kellogg who is most certainly the man who killed my Nick and took Shaun. He has a brand of Cigars that we're using Dogmeat to track. Nick is coming with me for this investigation. I guess this is as personal for him as it is for me.


	11. Entry 0010 - November 9nd, 2287

I found and killed Kellogg, which may have provided to be a mistake. He was the one who took Shaun, and handed him over to The Institute. He may be the only person who knows where this instiute is or why they took him. When Nick and I came out of the Fort, a giant airship piloted by a group called The Brotherhood of Steel rolled across the skies. Piper and Nick seem weary of them, so they are at the bottom of my list for those I'd consider to help me go after The Institute. The Minutemen encountered them prior, so I'll talk to Preston about that when I get the chance.. The last, is The Railroad. They help synths escape The Institute, and have been dealing with them for a long time. They seem to be my best bet. The only lead I have is, 'follow the freedom trail'.

I'm heading to The Memory Den with Nick and Piper to see if we can get anything off of his cybernetic brain implant. This is so gross, but I need to do this.


	12. Entry 0011 - November 10th, 2287

We figured out a way to see Kelloggs memories. I saw his life. He was from a broken home to start. He... He had a wife and daughter. I had to see Shaun get taken and Nick killed again. It's... I need to clear my head.

In Kellogg's memories, there was a synth, he's called a courser, and he teleported away with Shaun. I need to track down a man named Virgil, a scientist who escaped from the institute. He may know how I can get in. and where it is, that being If he's still alive. He's in a place called the glowing sea. A place filled with radiation. I'm going to need some time- and money to suit up my power armor and get enough radaway and rad-x to have a chance of not dying, and reaching him there. 

Shaun was also… at least ten. A older boy and not a baby. Shaun...

I plan on doing a few of those jobs I've had lined up since I'm here in Goodneighbor. First stop, a clean up job in a couple warehouses. The deadly kind. 

I'm not proud of having done it, but I need the money if I’m going to save shaun, and they were gang members who were dressed up like Skinny Malones goons. I've hired a mercenary named MacCready to go with me to The Glowing Sea. I refuse to take Piper, Preston, or Nick, they're good people that the world needs. I can't risk them, not even Cait or Codsworth, so putting my caps to a merc seems like a good idea. At least, now it does. He was having some trouble with some assholes giving him trouble, so I hope he isn’t going to cause any for me.

I'm going to see Bobbi No-Nose about a job tomorrow, get the new settlement cleared, then check on the other settlements, sell the extra resources, and say what could be my goodbyes before I head out.


	13. Entry 0012 - November 11th, 2287

  
Bobbi asked to meet me in Diamond City, which I did. The brothers who run the motel here asked to speak with me. I needed a room, and it was late, so I heard them out in case they turned me away for not doing so. They are friends with the radio DJ, Travis, who isn't... The best at his job, to say the least. Vadim wants me to get into a fake bar fight to help Travis to win in order to boost his confidence. The plan is to give Travis a push to get into a fight. The men he will be 'fighting' will throw it in and let him win, unbeknownst to him, as well as help from me.

Tomorrow, all I have to do is talk to Bobbi about the person she wants to bring on the project, and go to the inn/bar after 6pm. Simple enough.


	14. Entry 0013 - November 12nd, 2287

I've figured out Bobbi's plan. We are digging underneath DCs Mayors stronghold. The guy hates ghouls, and he is sticking his thumbs up his ass and into his ears about the synth and Institute problem, so striking him with this does seem like a good wake up call. 

It costed me 300 caps to get Mel out of lockup, so this job better give a fuck ton of money. I could’ve gotten a lot of radaway and rad-x with that money.

I helped Travis with the bar fight, and he seems more confident already. The next part of Vadims plan is to get this girl he likes to talk to him. Again, should be easy.


End file.
